A Christmas Story
by babesrus2
Summary: A one shot for Christmas. A Babe HEA


**I know, Janet owns them, doesn't rent them out and demands them back.**

**I was challenged for a Christmas one-shot. **

A Christmas Story

Christmas Eve found the men of Rangeman Trenton looking out the windows.

It was snowing. Not the light, fluffy, comforting kind waffling lazily down onto streets, cars and people. This was snow. Heavy, depressing, travel delays kind of snow.

Airports were closing and highway signs broadcast warnings as travel not recommended or closed.

Ella had filled the break room with Christmas treats. Gingerbread men decorated with colorful icing, sugar cookies, melt in your mouth brownies, and eggnog.

There were pretty napkins scattered on the tables and festive mugs and glasses stacked neatly near the cherry red punch.

Luis had a decorated artificial tree set up in the corner. The tiny lights twinkled in time to christmas music playing softly.

The men were drawn to the fact that suddenly there were now little boxes under the tree with each man's name printed on a decorative card. Nobody had seen who had put them there. Should they check the security tapes or did they want to be surprised.

The more curious picked up theirs and shook it. A little bell tinkled inside. Hmm. A trick from long ago to confuse curious children. They put their present back under the tree and walked away with a little smile. Somebody thought enough of the men to do this.

Too many people thought of them as thugs and criminals masquerading as security specialists. But somebody was trying to tell them they were special.

A notice appeared on the bulletin board and on their phones.

There would be an emergency meeting in the conference room at 1400. Everybody in the building was ordered to attend. Contract workers were being brought in for the shifts.

Fourteen hundred arrived and outside the conference room the hallway was full of men. Nobody could shed any light on what was going on. Faces were blank. Something was up.

The men sniffed the air. Ella must be cooking because the air smelled delicious. Lucky bastards. Someone was going to be having a delicious dinner and they were stuck in the building.

Luis opened the door, gestured to come and the men poured in. In front of them was a delicious buffet.

Ella had literally outdone herself, which was difficult as everything she did was very appreciated. The men lined up to fill their plates. Men who had known what it was like to miss a meal or two while on missions dug in.

There was the usual turkey with all the trimmings. Dressing, candied yams, mashed potatoes, gravy, cranberry sauce, and home made rolls. There were salads of all kinds and vegetable trays. Bottles of water and cans of pop sat on a side table.

The men sighed as they ate. While they appreciated all that Ella had done, they still wished that they could be with their loved ones at that moment. Unfortunately with the weather such as it was, it was impossible to leave and they looked around for Ella to thank her for her consideration.

The men stood around and chatted. They really didn't want to go back to their lonely apartments where their luggage was sitting by the door ready to be picked up on the way out.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Bobby was closest and opened the door, then swung it wide.

Santa came into the room with a big bag slung over his shoulder. He was dressed in a bright red suit with a wide white belt, black combat boots and a red hat with a white pompom on the end. He had a big white beard but appeared to be bald. He had a white bushy mustache but it looked a bit crooked to the naked eye. He proceeded to walk around the room handing out the gaily decorated boxes with the names on to each man.

He had a scowl on his face and looked suspiciously like Tank! He also growled suspiciously like Tank!

Hector wondered aloud if anybody would be sitting on Santa's lap later. Santa looked over at Hector and gave him a very unSanta like gesture.

As if some secret signal had been given the men all began to unwrap their presents at the same time. Wrapping was torn off and excited murmurs grew louder. Men laughed and slapped their neighbors on the back or punched them on the arm.

Inside each package was a mug.

It was black with white lettering and it read:

**Rangeman Rules**

**Scrooge Drools**

There was a card in each mug. Pulling it out they read:

_**You are hereby invited to the marriage of Ranger and Stephanie**_

_**Time - Now**_

_**Gifts - a kiss for the bride (but don't over-do it) and a handshake for your boss (because he can still take you down)**_

There was another knock on the door and once again Bobby opened it.

Ranger and Stephanie stepped into the room. Ranger wore gray dress pants with a white shirt and shiny, black dress shoes. Stephanie wore a simple, yet stunning ivory colored dress. She had on a pair of her famous 4 inch FMP's.

Behind them was a Justice of the Peace dressed in his robes of office.

The ceremony was simple, yet beautiful.

Ranger and Stephanie had written their own vows and the Justice let them speak.

They turned to each other.

Ranger spoke first.

"Babe, Stephanie. I love you and have for such a long time. We compliment each other and we are best friends. I will love you forever and the magic of the season only confirms how special you are to me. Every minute we are separated makes our reunion so much more spectacular."

Stephanie looked at Ranger.

"Ranger, Carlos. My heart is jumping with joy as we are about to embark on this new adventure together. We have been in a relationship for quite awhile trying to ignore the fact that we wanted to take it to the next step. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, wherever you go, unless it's a third world country."

Ranger looked at Santa who was now standing by his side. The Justice held out his hand and two rings were placed in the palm of his hand. He handed one of them to Ranger and held the other.

Taking her left hand in his, Ranger carefully slid on a gorgeous diamond encrusted wedding band.

The Justice gave Stephanie the other ring.

She took his left hand in hers, caressing it lovingly, then she slid the gold band on his ring finger.

Everyone cheered when the Justice pronounced them husband and wife.

Ella had the little bell in her hand. She rang it then quickly all the men in the room retrieved theirs from where they had put it and rang theirs.

Ranger smirked at his Babe. He took her in his arms and gave her a gentle kiss.

Champagne was delivered, passed around the room and poured into mugs. Toasts were shouted and mugs gently clanked.

Bells rang. Ranger kissed Stephanie.

More bells rang. Stephanie pulled Ranger to her with her fist in his shirt. She delivered a long and very suggestive kiss to her new husband. There were groans, and cries to 'Get a Room'.

The Justice had left but nobody really noticed. Someone mentioned that Santa had escorted him to the front door.

Ranger nodded at Santa. His voice boomed and it quieted immediately.

"Our plans were altered too because of the weather. We planned to be married with our families attending in Miami. Both Stepanie's and my family are at the present time waiting for us to arrive. We chose not to delay our marriage but we wanted family to view the ceremony. As luck turns out, we were married with our Rangeman family attending.

Thank you for being a part of this special ceremony.

May your individual plans for travelling improve soon.

Merry Christmas to you all from Stephanie and myself."

After walking around and personally thanking everyone in the room they walked hand in hand out the door, carrying the folder of papers.

Gradually the men drifted off. Those going to their homes in town headed out to calls of Merry Christmas and to be careful on the roads. Others drifted back to their apartments where their bags still lay by the door. They would try to leave tomorrow.

Musical instruments came out of cases and men gathered in different apartments or travelled up and down the hall stopping in for a drink. Stereos were turned on to favorite Christmas songs, card games broke out and snacks appeared.

If asked, the men would have all agreed.

It was shaping up to be a pretty good Christmas.

**A/N – I tried to arrange for a Rangeman into everybody's stocking, but they don't fit! **

**Be safe everyone if you travel during the holiday season.**

**Myrna**


End file.
